A Night Away
by lil'mousie323
Summary: What happens when Henry and Elizabeth finally get a night away...from everyone and everything but the two of them. This is mostly smut but a little fluff thrown in. If smut isn't your thing, then stay away.
1. Chapter 1

"We need a night away, just you and me, alone in a hotel room." She said to Henry as they were getting ready for bed.

"Why do you say that, babe?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Quite frankly, because I need to have loud sex with you, and we can't do that when the kids are around. We just need a night to be us and not parents." She looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"I agree with you babe, but they always are out with friends. Can't we just be loud here?"

"And risk having them come home, or worse yet, having them bring friends home with them and hearing us?! No thank you, we need a night away, alone." She shot him an exasperated look. She missed her husband and really just wanted to have a night of sex, somewhere other than their bedroom-there's only so much you can do locked in your room and she was feeling "stale".

"You've got a point there, babe" Henry chuckled in agreement. "Where do you want to go? And are you sure you only want to go for a night?" He asked as he walked over to her, pulling her into his embrace and planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'd love to get away for a week! But that's obviously out of the question, with my job and all." She replied back to him leaning deeper into the kiss. "I don't care where we go either, heck we could go down the road to a hotel, as long as it's just you and me naked together!" She smirked up at him between kisses.

"I like the way you think babe! How about I see if I can't find somewhere secluded for a night? We will still have to worry about your agents though-I'll just have to make sure it's pretty sound proof." He smirked back at her, deepening the kiss and not wanting to wait until the night away to make her scream. He knew for a fact that all of the kids were at their friends houses and she needed a cheering up tonight.

Henry didn't let her respond. Instead he kissed her with such intensity it made her falter backwards just a little bit. He pushed her back towards the bed and took her down, along with him, falling into the bed he made sure he didn't crush her under his weight. He noticed the surprised look on her face as they fell but she didn't break the kiss, instead pulled him tighter to her body. They both were in need of sex, despite being exhausted.

Hands were roaming, his caressing her breasts over the nightie she was wearing-his favorite one, blue with the white lace trim. Her hands wandered over his back and down to his ass, slipping under the waistband of his boxers, inching closer and closer to his rock hard erection. His hands left her breasts and found her nerve bundle along with extreme wetness. He let out a throaty moan as he felt how wet and ready she was for him. She responded by adjusting her hips and rubbing his erection through her wetness, teasing him by pushing his head just inside her.

"Babe, you better not tease me to much like that. I'm so ready to be inside you it almost hurts."

"I'm more than ready to feel you inside me, baby. Ive missed feeling you all hard inside me. I want to come together tonight. I love you, Henry and I need you tonight."

"I love you too, babe and I will be more than happy to come together." He said as he pushed into her further and with such passion, kissing the life out of her.

He rolled them so that she was on top and in complete control. He loved it when she was on top, not only could he look at all of her, he could massage her breasts and put just the right amount of stimulation to her clit to rock her world. She would move her hips in ways that would send him to the moon, it also gave her leverage to hit her spot and rub his balls- which drove him absolutely nuts.

She was feeling quite good and was closing in on her orgasm, as was Henry. "Babe you said the kids are gone for the night right?!" She was wanting to make sure, the only way she would reach her full peak would be to let it out vocally as well.

"Yes, just you and me baby, you can be as loud as you need to. I WANT to hear you come tonight, just let it all out."

With that confirmation she arched her back, rolled her hips and begged Henry to put more pressure on her clit. She grabbed his leg with one hand and reached back for his balls with her other hand, knowing this would send him over the edge with her.

"Oh God, Elizabeth- faster please baby. Just ride my brains out. Baby you feel so amazing!"

"Babe you are amazing tonight. Just keep tho- Ooohhhhh YES! Oh Henry!"

Her orgasm hit her hard and sent her tumbling into Henry's chest. She kissed him and as her shockwaves traveled trough her body, muscles contracting around his dick "milking" him for every last drop. His orgasm hit him within seconds of hers hitting. There was nothing they both loved more than reaching climax at the same time, bodies sweaty with the smell of sex.

They laid together for awhile, basking in the aftermath of much needed mind blowing orgasms.

"So, about that night away, I will call to make a reservation tomorrow for next Saturday night. Are you sure you only want to go for one night?" Henry asked as he placed gentle kisses on her lips as they both lay in each other's arms.

"No, I would love to go for an entire week! But I'm afraid of we tried for more than one night it would be ruined like our anniversary trip to New York." She replied back to him, disappointment laced in her voice.

"Okay. I love you baby. Thank you for tonight, good night." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her tight against him, placing delicate, loving kisses on her lips.

"Good night love. You're welcome and thank you too." She kissed him back and snuggled into his arms, waiting for sleep to take over their exhausted bodies.

They had decided that since Baltimore was far enough away, yet close enough to get back quickly, they would spend a night there. IF they had to leave the hotel room there were plenty of things to do and see- not to mention plenty of places to eat, should they choose.

The week had gone by quickly and it was already Friday night. They had plans to leave mid-morning, knowing it wouldn't take long to get there, but they did want to eat out before confining themselves in the room. Saying goodbye to the kids they got into the waiting SUV and headed out of town for the night, and hopefully they wouldn't return until late evening tomorrow. They made a bit of small talk for the first little bit of the drive, after twenty minutes of that Henry slid closer to Elizabeth and started kissing her cheek.

"Baby, I've been waiting so long to get you outta the house and away from all prying ears." He mused as he continues kissing her cheek, sliding his mouth down her jawline and to her neck.

"Babe, don't forget we have the detail upfront." She reminded him, but knew the guys were used to their antics in the car by now, especially when they were alone. Yes the divider was up blocking their eye sight, but they still could hear-though mostly muffled noise.

"Im sure they don't mind." He breathed into her ear as he began nibbling. If the drive would have been much longer than an hour he didn't know how he'd be able to contain himself.

"You keep doing that and we aren't going to make it to the hotel room, or lunch for that matter." She replied, turning into a hot pile of putty in his hands. She moved her hands to his lap and rubbed the inside of his thigh, sometimes wandering a little north, brushing against his growing erection. "So, I take it you like this." She smirked, turning her face to meet his lips.

"Mmm" he groaned into her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth needing to duel with hers. "Baby you're so bad you're good" he said as he pulled back for a breath of air.

She had a thought cross her mind, looking at her watch she noticed they still have about 35 minutes until they arrived in the city. Slowly sliding her hand up his leg, she brushed it against his erection methodically-yeah she knew exactly what she was doing. Reaching for the zipper on his jeans she slowly pulled it down, using her other hand to undo the button creating more space for his hard member to expand. She then reached for his erection taking it in her skillful hands, massaging it ever so gently.

Henry took a deep breath, God how he loved this woman, she knew exactly how to rock his world. "Babe, not that I don't love what you're doing, do you think you should be doing this here? Now?" He had placed his hand in her hair, his fingers dancing in her silky blonde locks.

"Don't worry professor, the partition is locked so the guys can't put it down and you're better at being quiet than I am." She smirked back at him, kissing his lips with such fervor it made his head relax against the headrest of his seat. She had pushed her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his for just a moment until she pulled back and focused her attention back to Henry's erection.

Licking her lips, and biting down on her bottom lip she looked at him before scooting over in the seat a little towards the door.

Henry watched his wife and quickly realized what she was planning on doing. He drew in a deep breath and waited until he felt her lips and tongue move across his erection. Her mouth felt so divine on him, he knew he wouldn't last long, heck he knew she knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't know what had possessed her to do this here and now, but he didn't care, he did however worry about getting caught by her agents in the front.

"Babe, you feel absolutely amazing!" He whispered while fingering his hands through her silky blonde hair. Resting his head back against the seat and adjusting his hips just a little he prepared to explode into her mouth. Tapping her on the shoulder he warned her he was close, incase she wanted to finish him off with her hand, but she stayed put and it took mere seconds for his hot liquid to spill into her mouth.

Running her hand along his shaft she milked him, making sure he was completely spent. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the floor she wiped her mouth and sat up on the seat scooting closer to Henry, her hand caressing his cheek as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Elizabeth McCord that was absolutely mind blowing. Thank you for that." He looked into her eyes and kissed her back with fervor, his hand wrapping around her slim waist pulling her even closer to him.

"You're welcome, Professor. Glad I could be of service to you." She replied with a sexy smirk and a wink.

Noticing the time Henry tucked himself back into his pants as they prepared to arrive at the hotel for the night. They had arrived early, but decided to check to see if their suite was ready. Early check-ins were nice and something they learned to take advantage of.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Henry passionately took Elizabeth into his arms walking them backwards towards the wall. He was kissing the life out of her and he needed her, after that pleasant surprise in the car he needed her now.

"Babe, I am going to pay you back for what you did for me in the car." He mumbled between the passionate kisses moving from her lips down her neck and to her collarbones. His hands trailed up and down her sides, needing to get her out of her clothes sooner rather than later.

"Mmm, you don't have to, but I would love to feel you inside me. Now!" She breathily voiced as his kisses trailed down to her breasts and his hands slid to her bra clasp, releasing her perky breasts for him to admire through her sheer white shirt. "Henry, please just take it off already." She needed his mouth on her, longing for him to suck on her nipples.

"Babe, I need you to be naked now." He replied as he pulled her blouse over her head, as she slipped out of her jeans.

"You too, professor. Strip. Now." She commanded him, knowing that would turn him on, not that he wasn't already turned on.

As they took their turns clawing at each other, he grabbed her and lead her over to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He picked her up, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, but he had other plans first. She didn't get to pleasure him with her mouth without him paying her back with the same regards. She sat on the edge of the desk with her legs still clenched around him, not wanting to lose contact.

He kissed her with fervor as his hand wandered to her center, his fingers walking over the places she needed them to. His lips left her mouth, traveling down her neck, stopping and giving each breast and nipple ample attention, down across her abdominal muscles to her belly button. He then pulled her hips towards the edge of the desk, causing her to lean back on her arms. He trailed kisses across each hip bone then down to her bundle of nerves, snaking his tongue out every so often.

She moaned at his action. How she loved when he pleasured her with his tongue. She propped herself up so she could watch him as he went down on her. She lifted her hips towards his mouth and tongue as if begging for him to continue, and continue he did. His tongue lapped at her center, darting into her, licking her juices that had been flowing ever since she went down on him in the car. Taking his tongue back to her nerve bundle he flicked it then sucked, knowing he was driving her wild. Her moans became louder as he focused his attention to her center, sliding his fingers in angling them to reach her spot.

He could tell he was giving her exactly what she needed. The way her hands gripped in his hair, occasionally one leaving to venture up to her own breast- massaging it in rhythm with his fingers kneading her from the inside. His scruffles from a days worth of growth rubbing between her legs, causing a friction that she loved.

"Henry, baby... Ohh Go...d. Please suck harder. Oh ohhhh fu...ck. You feel so good." She was panting as the words flowed out of her mouth. After all these years together he never disappointed her with these actions. Just as she leaned the whole way back on the desk and adjusted her hips she let out a loud, pleasure filled scream.

Knowing she was at the edge and bobbling to go completely over, he pushed his fingers deeper inside her hitting her g-spot with such precision at the same time he sucked her hard, flicking his tongue at the same time. She tightened her legs around him trying to let her entire orgasm come out. He took his hands and pushed her thighs apart, knowing if she kept them tightly clenched around his head she wouldn't let her orgasm come out the whole way. He wanted this for her. There were no kids around and they could be as loud as they needed to.

He felt her juices flowing as she exclaimed his name, knowing she was there he continued to suck and knead at her from the inside. Once he was sure she had peaked at the top and was coming down from her high he removed his fingers from her center and slowly licked up and down from her clit to her center.

"Holy hell, Henry! That was amazing. Thank you babe." She whispers to him, almost completely spent from the orgasm, blinking her eyes, trying to get the room to stay still. Mind blowing would be an understatement.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked knowing full well what her answer was going to be. He had pulled her up and gathered her into his arms taking them both over to the bed, where she could finish coming back to earth while he held her in his arms.

She laid there for a few minutes before rolling into him, kissing him along his jaw line. "Thank you so much for that baby, I think that was exactly what this night called for."

He smirked, she had no idea what else he had planned for her. Before they would continue they both decided to get some food so that they could continue this night as they both had envisioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the awesome comments, they really made me smile! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter written and posted- its hard to write smut with prying, little eyes around constantly! lol I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first part! As always your comments and reviews are always appreciated!**

 **(Now hopefully i can pick back up on "You Still have all of me")**

 **ENJOY!**

Being that it was summer, they decided to sit outside on the restaurants patio, taking in the sights, all while flirting heavily with each other. Elizabeth had chosen a halter summer dress, one that she knew Henry loved- loved to get her out of, that is.

Finishing their meal they had decided to walk around the harbor before heading back to the hotel room. Her detail was not real happy to have to protect her whilst walking around such an open area, but complied to their wishes. Walking hand in hand they relished these moments- moments of peace and serenity and just a time to BE just them immersed in their "circle of two". Reaching the hotel elevator they were almost unable to keep their hands off each other, they stood inside- her body tucked so perfectly into his side with his strong arms surrounding her, his large hand resting on her hip with an occasional slip to her ass. Her arm was snaked behind him resting her hand on his ass in return.

"Good night Matt, Frank." She nodded to her detail as they entered the room for the night.

"Night ma'am, Dr. McCord" the guys replied with a nod.

As Henry walked further into the room as Elizabeth closed and locked the door he stood there, watching her every move. He was beyond turned on by this woman, his wife of 26 years, and he found her sexier every day. The dress she had on drove him wild, and she knew it- she knew he knew she didn't wear a bra with it because of the built in bra, and sometimes she forwent panties as well. Today was one of those days, and he only found out in the elevator when the placed his hand on her ass.

As she turned around from shutting the door she found him checking her out- his eyes traveling from her face to her breasts down and finally settling on her ass. She smirked at him as she sauntered towards him, kicking off her heels in the process. As she reached him she outstretched her hands and headed right for his belt buckle.

"Like what you see, Dr. McCord?"

"Mmm very much so, Madam Secretary. So incredibly sexy."

His hands reached for her, pulling her hot body flush with his, his erection poking through his pants against her body. She fumbled with his belt then moved to his button and zipper, with one swift motion she had his pants down around his ankles. Her small, soft hand kneading his erection through his boxers. He reached his long fingers up her dress, knowing she wasn't wearing underwater, and ran them through her wet center- moaning lustfully with contact.

"Baby you are so, so wet. I need to have you now!" He pulled her towards the couch, pushing her down gently. He laid down on top of her- his erection now fully exposed as she had freed him from his boxers as they made their way to the couch. He didn't care that she was still dressed, easy access in a dress and he could suck her nipples with ease due to the plunging neckline.

He stroked his member up and down her center- coating himself in her slick juices. Pushing into her with ease- allowing her to stretch around him- he slowly moved his hips, picking up pace as he went.

"Oh Elizabeth, you feel amazing. So tight and wet, baby you're... Oh god!"

Henry had picked up his pace, unable to control slow movements. He needed her and he needed her in a carnal way. His hips bucking into her forcefully- her movements meeting his thrust for thrust. He knew he wouldn't last very long, especially when she started rotating her hips in a circular motion- she knew that drove him wild and wanted to blow his mind.

"Ohh babe... You keep up those movements and I'm going to explode."

"Oh yeah? I'm glad you are enjoying this." She smiled coyly as she watched his movements, stared into his brilliant hazel eyes, pulling his lips closer to hers thrusting her tongue past his lips and dueling with his. Sucking oh his tongue combined with her hip movements she was sending him over the edge rather quickly.

"Elizabeth ... Babe... Fuc..." And with that he bucked with fervor one last time, emptying himself into her, her muscles contracting against him milking him for all he was worth. "That was amazing" he confirmed to her as he came down from his high. His forehead resting against hers, his body laying sweaty on top of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied as she kisses his lips, then cheek, ending up at his jawline simultaneously running her fingers through his beautifully mussed hair.

They laid there together for a few moments as his body evened out from his orgasm. He knew she hadn't come to the full extent of her ability and he was going to do something about it. His hands wandered up and down her body, grabbing her dress and pulling it up off over her head. He admired her naked form laying beneath him on the couch. His hands found their way to her breasts, massaging them gently, taking each nipple into his fingertips and rolling them gently. His actions elicited a quiet moan from her as she was enjoying his actions.

He replaced his hands with his mouth and tongue, nipping and sucking on each nipple, paying careful attention to give them both an equal amount of love. His hands simultaneously traveled down her torso landing on her flat stomach, just above her center.

She arched her back into him, signaling the want and need to feel his fingers on her and in her. His body slid down hers, his mouth trailing wet sloppy kisses from her breasts to the bundle of nerves that were on fire. Once again she lifted her hips as his mouth landed just where she wanted. Not only did he have large magical fingers his mouth and tongue were just as delightful.

"Henry, god baby, I need you to suck me- and suck me hard!" Exclaiming as the anticipation of what she knew was coming built. "Hmmm...mmmmmm"

He loved it when she told him what she wanted and needed from him, so much so that his own fire was building back up- an erection starting to form. He looked up at her, staying between her legs, catching her watching him.

"Baby, you're so wet and taste so good." Darting his tongue into her center, bringing it up to her bundle of nerves that was on fire by now. She in return arched her hips towards the ceiling and he slid his hands under them, resting them up with his large hands. He began to suck her hard, knowing she needed the release. He darted long fingers into her center and massaged get from the inside, hitting her sweet spot, as his tongue continued to work on her sensitive bundle. She arched her hips again signaling she was nearing her release. He needed her to fully experience this orgasm-letting it all out vocally.

"Keep sucking- HARD! Ohhh...hhhhhhh. Yes!" She exclaimed, letting him know she was just about to the top, ready to tumble over the edge.

With a flick of his fingers and a good hard suck she went tumbling over the edge, her muscles contracting around his fingers.

"Baby, that was amazing. Thank you!"

"Anytime love." He said as he crawled up to lay beside her, taking her in his arms as she came down from her high.

They snuggled for a few moments, Elizabeth was noticing that Henry was still quite turned on, which in turn aroused her. Letting her hands wander down to his erection, she began massaging him, while passionately kissing him- her tongue dueling with his. Before she knew it-and he knew it- she climbed on top of him, straddling him the best she could on the couch. His erection lining up perfectly with her center she slid him up and down a few times, making sure he was coated with her wetness.

Before he knew it he was inside of her-and God did she feel wonderful and tight! He let his hands roam her naked body as she moved on top of him, swiveling her hips in a figure 8, knowing this drove him wild and if she kept this up at the pace she was at, he wouldn't last long. He knew she was feeling good as well with how she arched her back and leaned her hips back just enough for him to be hitting her at the right spot.

She wanted this to be just for him he deserved it as much as she did. Picking up her pace she leaned back just a little and reached behind her for his balls.

"Baby you are SO bad!" He let out in a heavy whisper, yup he was feeling it and was headed to the edge as she continued the antics he loved so much.

"I might be bad, but you love it." She smiled coyly at him as she bent down to give him a fierce kiss- her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth dueling with his. She sucked his tongue for a moment before gently biting it, all while still keeping up her pace with him inside her.

As she sat back up on him-picking up the pace- he bucked into her informing her that he was almost there. She moved even faster until she felt him explode into her. Slowing the movements of her hips, she increased the contractions of her muscles around his penis as she wanted to make sure he had gotten every last spasm out of his orgasm. After a few moments she rolled off of him and snuggled into his side as he laid there completely relaxed.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yes, yes I am. Just trying to get grounded back to earth. Thank you." He leaned his head over, kissing her with passionate fervor, making his gratitude known. "I love you."

"I love you too, and you're welcome- as always."

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, both completely sated-for the time being anyway.

Waking up the next morning after a fantastic nights sleep- together, with no phone calls or summons to the White House- they basked in the glow of the sun cascading into the hotel room.

Elizabeth was tucked into Henry's form, her back side curling into his front. She was feeling his glorious morning erection poking her from behind. She pressed her hips into him as her fingers danced across his strong arms that held her into him.

"Mmm. Morning gorgeous. " he said with a kiss to her neck, his one hand sliding down to caress her hip, slipping closer to her center.

"Morning yourself, handsome." She craned her neck so she could return the kiss.

Their actions quickly heated, and before he knew what she was doing her mouth was on him, taking him fully, as her tongue danced it's way up and down his shaft, stopping at his tip-licking and sucking. She spent a few minutes repeating these actions before she slid her body up his and replaced her mouth with her center- her hot, wet, silky center. She adjusted herself down onto him, letting him fill her completely. His hands roamed her body as she sat in all her glory on top of him, her hips swaying and rocking.

He was loving that she had taken the lead with their morning round of sex, but he quickly rolled her over so he was now on top and in control. Her legs stretched parallel to his torso, her feet resting on his shoulder. He loved this angle from inside her, she was so tight and pulled him in with her muscles as deep as possible. His thrusting into her quickly brought him undone, his hot seed filling her. He knew she was near, but he couldn't wait. Morning sex was amazing to him and he just couldn't hold it to match her and orgasm together. He was going to make it up to her, after he regained his composure.

They had laid together for a few moments, him basking in his after glow, and her so grateful and proud she still had this much of a reaction on him. Whom ever said the intimacy and fun with sex died as you aged was mistaken, even after all these years they both swore the sex got hotter and more amazing as the years went on. She had made the first move to get into the shower, he followed closely behind- knowing he would pay her back as they were trying to get clean.

He stood outside the shower watching her as she arched her head back into the stream of the shower- shampoo suds dancing their way down her body- his member was quickly growing hard, her powers over his body were tantalizing, yet he knew she was his and his only. He joined her in the shower as she had turned to put conditioner into her hair.

She felt him join her the moment she turned around to grab conditioner, as she worked it into her hair he had pulled her into him, she felt before she had seen him, that he was more than ready to take her. His hands roamed up and down her lean form, settling at her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples, the wetness and fire growing in her center.

"Henry" she whispered loudly- needing him.

"Baby your body is amazing. I need to have you again, now." His voice husky and lustful.

"Please, please. I need to feel you." As she pushed her body back against his, his erection slipping between her legs right where she needed it- grinding her hips down coating him with her silky wetness.

He spun her around so she was facing him, and before she knew what was happening his mouth was on her heat, sucking and tongue flicking, lapping at her juices. He was just teasing her, bringing her close to the edge then pulling away to look up at her, water still running over her body.

"Hen...ry. PLEASE!" She pleaded with him. "I need you inside of me, I need you to... Ohhhhh"

With that he picked her up and pushed her up against the shower wall, the tiles wet and slippery. He drove into her, hard. He needed release again, as much as she did.

They quickly came with each other, the pressures building like a tea kettle sitting on a burner. Her orgasm hit a split second before his, her muscles contracting around his erection bringing his orgasm to life, for the second time that morning, his hot seed filling her.

"Baby that was amazing, thank you." She kissed him passionately, as he let her legs down, so she was standing in the spray of the water.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He affirmed with her, his voice shaking and his body spent for the second time that morning.

They finished up in the shower, each helping the other wash off. Getting out first, he held up a towel for her as she stepped into his arms. Knowing they would need to be checking out in a few hours they decided to get dressed and partake in the breakfast served at the hotel.

All through breakfast they flirted with each other, her foot finding its way to his leg under the table, letting him know just how much he had her turned on.

"Thank you for suggesting we get a night away from everything. We really needed it." He said to her, smiling like a fool.

"You're welcome, and yes it was much needed." She returned a coy smile to him.

As her SUV made its way out of the city towards Georgetown they relaxed into each other, both exhausted from the nights activities. Surely they would be taking a nap this afternoon, letting the kids do whatever they wanted.

"You know, I don't think we've had that much sex in one night in forever." He said placing a kiss to her hair.

"Haha, babe I don't think we've had that much sex in total in the past month! We need to have sex more often, that way we don't wear each other out in one night!" She said with a laugh in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, you're right! We most definitely need to have sex more often. How about you block out space in your schedule, that way Conrad and Russell can't schedule you constantly for meetings." He playfully tickled her side as he laughed at his response.

"If only!" She laughed and leaned up to kiss him, causing them to make out the rest of the drive home. Tongues dueling and hands wandering like a couple of teenagers making out for the first time.

Laying in their own bed that night after another round of sex- this time passionate love making- the opposite of what they had done while away, they promised to always make more time for each other.

"Thank you again for the time away, we really needed it." He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes, his hazel eyes expressing the thanks. They could read each other just by gazing into eyes and he knew she was refreshed, almost like a weight was lifted off her slim shoulders.

"Anytime love, and thank you too. There's nothing and no one else I'd rather do and spend time with." She leaned in to kiss him passionately, her love and gratitude expressed through actions.

They fell asleep that night content and wrapped in each other's arms, as if trying to protect each other from the world that awaits them.

FIN.


End file.
